At the present time plugs, clamping points such as terminal blocks, for example, device connections, and all known electrical connections are implemented by mechanically locking a cable and electrically contacting a conductor using screw, spring, or displacement connections. In addition, electrically conductive metal in a plug may be replaced, for example, by a metal applied using molded interconnect device (MID) technology, thus reducing the number of plug components. Furthermore, by means of the plug-in connections, electrical conductors may be connected to one another using a socket and a plug. The electrical connection is thus established via an elastic contact, a housing being provided to ensure tightness of the plug. However, known electrical connectors are complex due to the fact that they are often composed of numerous different components.